Edward's Story: The Honeymoon
by kbickel
Summary: Stephenie Meyer's version of Bella and Edward's honeymoon was a bit lacking in the actual.. YA KNOW. 0 o So I pretty much cleared that up, in Edward's POV. ENJOY! : This is my first lemon, also, so be nice.


Breaking Dawn: Edward's Story

The Honeymoon

After the swim, I took Bella in my arms and drifted to the beach. Her arms wrapped around my neck, a timid smile on her face. She was still somewhat self-conscious; it showed on her face. Pink shaded her cheekbones delicately. The hair around her face clung to her wet cheeks, the rest hung down below her, resting on my arm that was wrapped around her. She was the most magnificent thing I had ever seen. Her pale skin glistened in the light as I appraised her. When my eyes found hers again, I was hungry. The muscles in my stomach tightened, my breathing accelerated.

Human speed wasn't enough; I flitted into the white bedroom, forgetting my clothes hanging outside. I rolled back the thin sheets on the massive bed and laid her in between them. I stared at her for a moment, deciding. I wanted this just as much as she did, maybe more. Fierce excitement filled me; my muscles instinctively coiled to lunge, and I tried to loosen them. I _must_ keep control. 

I would.

Only a second had passed. She eyed me timidly and said nothing.

I slowly crawled toward her, keeping my eyes locked on hers. Her heart was crashing in her chest. I could hear the pulse in her temples, see it. I my fingers trace the veins there, and cupped her face in my hands. I let my lips touch hers lightly, and for once she was just as careful as I was. I pulled back.

"Are you afraid?" I whispered to her, and to my embarrassment, my voice shook.

"No," she said softly, shaking her head slightly. Her heart was erratic, and I touched my hand to it, feeling the echo through my palm. I hovered over her now, apprehensive. She started to sweat, so I slowly lowered myself until we were touching, chest to chest. She shivered and I exhaled in a gasp. The warmth radiated from her in waves. I could feel her lungs, moving quickly against me.

I bent my head toward her, placing my lips at the hollow under her ear. I let out a slow sigh, letting my breath tickle her. Lighter than a feather, I slowly traced my teeth across her ear lobe. She shook and wrapped her arms around me, holding me impossibly close. I let my nose glide along her jaw, kissing my way up to her full lips. She twisted her fingers in my hair as our lips moved in synchronized movements. She was panting now, and as her lips parted I felt her tongue glide lightly along my lower lip. And for the first time, I didn't stop her. I let my tongue graze hers, and I felt myself shiver. Her breath came in a wild gasp and she moved closer, deepening the kiss.

Bella paused and I knew she needed to breathe, so I broke the kiss. But she just inhaled through her nose, kissing me again. A ragged breath escaped my lips and she bit softly on my lower lip. I pressed myself against her tightly, feeling our bodies react.

We were both gasping loudly and the burn in my throat was nothing compared to the passion that flowed through me like acid. 

My hands caressed her. I moved them slowly down her body, feeling the soft indentations of her ribs, like piano keys. And she was a masterpiece. Her torso rose and fell, her lungs moving quickly inside her chest. My hand slid down her waist; I curved my palm around her hip, finally tracing her pelvic bone with my index finger. Her skin was flushed and I could feel her pulse pounding wherever I touched her. 

I stopped then, looking into her eyes, trying to read them. They shimmered with desire as they followed mine. She nodded ever so slightly. She kept her eyes on my face as I appraised her miraculous body. She was perfection.

My hands followed the shape of her legs, and slowly, I pushed them apart. She trembled violently. Our breathing was rough and uneven.

I let myself slide in between her hips an infinitesimal amount, but I heard her whimper. I looked down at her in alarm, but she just nodded again, closing her eyes. I pressed into her further. The heat made me cry out in pleasure; I let a soft growl escape my lips, and I was inside her. 

Venom flowed in my mouth; my instincts telling me to incapacitate my prey. But I barely noticed, because I was surrounded by her. The heat flowed through me, and I had not felt this warm in a hundred years.

But I heard a cry of pain, and my eyes snapped open in horror. Her eyes glistened with tears, her jaw clenched. She breathed heavily through her teeth.

"Bella?" I whispered. Anxiety rolled down my back like ice. One tear escaped and slid down her cheek, into her hair. "Oh no," I cried, wiping it away quickly and taking her face in my hands.

"Edward, I'm fine," she answered in a whisper. She half-smiled for my benefit. She combed my hair with her fingers. I tried to believe her, but anxiety consumed me.

"Are you sure, Bella?" I couldn't stop my shaky voice.

Her face suddenly held the oddest expression; almost like determination. Her hips buckled and our breath both came out in a loud huff. Her scent was even more pronounced as it came at me from every direction. Raw need filled me and I thrust forward softly, not wanting to hurt her. My whole body was a livewire and I moaned quietly.

Her hands left me and found the headboard, gripping it so tightly I could see the thin tendons in her arms bulge. Her eyes rolled upward. She was shaking, but I was afraid asking her is she was alright again would upset her.

Yes, she would tell me.

So I moved against her again and I watched her face change to complete yearning. As I paused each time, she rotated her hips under me, always moving them, each time tiny whimpers escaping her lips.

"Please, Edward," she moaned breathlessly. My body burst into flames at her request.

I moved quicker now, breathing in low grunts. Her heavy panting pushed me farther and farther over the edge. I could feel her blood pump rapidly through her veins as my hands wrapped around her wrists, pressing them into the white pillows. 

I slowed then, watching her exquisite face, twisted in raw desire. She whined silently at my action, so I pushed deep into her, and held myself there. A soft scream escaped her. I leaned to each side, making every one of each of our nerves wild. Her head turned to the side and she closed her eyes, concentrating on our bodies' movements. But I wanted to look into her eyes. I wanted to see her soul.

I gathered her wrists in one hand and roughly grabbed her face with my hand and pulled it to mine, into a breathtaking kiss. Her eyes snapped open at that and her deep brown eyes bore into mine. My eyes trapped in her gaze, I took her torso in my hands. I leaned back, arching my back outward, grinding my hips against hers. She screamed in earnest now, her pleasure multiplying mine. I felt my fingers squeeze tightly against her ribs, and so I instantly let go. My hands glided up her arms instead, to cool her off. Sweat had made the hair around her face twist into curls. I wiped them from her face, my hands combing through her hair softly. A faint smile traced my lips.

She was mine. This exquisite creature was mine, _forever. _I marveled at her perfection. I loved her with _every_ fiber of my being, and now I was finally proving it.

I could feel the impatience in her movements, so I started to move against her more quickly. I was close now.

I felt my way down her body again. Though my hands were almost warm because of the shared heat, she still shivered violently as I squeezed my fingers between us. I felt around lightly until she whimpered again loudly. I sank one finger in and glided it smoothly upward once.

Her back arched and she screamed with pleasure. My thrusting quickened, and as I saw her chest heaving, it pushed me over the edge. A low growl surfaced from my chest as I moaned loudly. I kept moving against her for a few moments, prolonging the ecstasy, and then lay on top of her, my ear over her heart. Holding her tightly to me, my whole body was actually warm.

As soon as our breathing slowed, I could hear hers evening out. I lifted my face from her chest and looked into her bottomless brown eyes. 

"I love you," I breathed. It felt like I was filled with too much. I had no idea this much love could exist in a still heart. I shook my head infinitesimally, and bent slowly to kiss her forehead. She smiled peacefully. "I love you," I whispered again. I was not tired of course, but I felt the deep even breaths that come with slumber rise and fall through her, and knew she was. I kissed her eyelids, her cheeks, and finally I pressed my now warm lips to her scorching ones. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

I rolled onto my back, pulling her against my chest. I gathered her hair and twisted it, freeing the back of her neck. I wiped the sweat from her face and neck and laid my hand to her cheek. Her whole body was flushed. 

She raised her heavy lids and planted tiny kisses on my jaw line. I smiled down at her, but her eyes were closed. Sleep overtook her then, and I relived the best moments of my existence.


End file.
